Nobody Puts Baby on a Barstool SmythofskyWeekDay3
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Dave sits at the bar night after night. No one ever approaches him, buys him a drink. Nothing. Until one night, it happens. Finally. If only Sebastian Smythe would get lost and let him wait for the mysterious benefactor of his beer. Language and sexual implications. M to be safe...


**I liked writing this :) It was fun and I only took like an hour :D**

* * *

"From the guy at the jukebox," Harry the barman said, sliding a beer towards Dave. Dave shot out a hand to catch it in shock. A guy had bought him a drink? A guy had never bought him a drink before… He knew the way the game was played though. The guy buys the drink. The other one turns around and smiles or winks, then the guy feels comfortable enough to come over, strike up a conversation. They laugh. Flirt. Dance. Kiss. Go home together.

Dave takes a deep breath. He might be about to lose his virginity. He gives himself a tiny pep talk and turns to look at the juke box. There's no one there. Dave spins back around in disappointment and takes a sip of his free beer. Something catches his eye and he spins back around again, only to find Sebastian Smythe standing ridiculously closely and staring at him. Dave jumps in his seat.

"God! Don't just stand there! You scared the crap out of me!" Dave berates.

"Edgy," Sebastian comments with a grin.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Go away, Sebastian. Whoever bought me this drink will think you're my boyfriend or something."

Sebastian looks wary, as if deliberating something, then suddenly grins and sits next to Dave.

"Someone bought you a drink?" He sips his own drink.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Not talking to you, Sebastian. Go find someone else to amuse you."

Sebastian grins. "You amuse me. You're sitting here, not talking to anyone, desperately hoping some mystery guy will make the move and come talk to you?"

Dave closes his eyes. "Go away, Sebastian."

"Why? There's someone here talking to you. You got what you wanted."

"Not _you_. I don't want _you_," Dave retorted.

"I see," Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "May I ask why?"

"Because you just want sex!"

"So does every other guy in this room, Bearcub," Sebastian sneered. "Open your fucking eyes. If it was just me that wanted sex, don't you think I'd strike out a lot more than I do? If it was only me that wanted sex, wouldn't everyone else be sitting around reading Wilde and sipping tea? Why do you think guys come here?"

Dave mouthed wordlessly. He'd always thought Sebastian was a slut, but he actually made a good point.

Sebastian laughed.

"God, you've never even considered the fact that other people are horny, have you?"

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Just because they want sex doesn't mean they act on it!"

Sebastian grinned triumphantly.

"Like you, you mean?" he asked with a sly grin. "You sit at this damn bar every time you come, just sitting there wallowing in your own horniness and not ever acting on it. You were so excited someone might be going to approach you. Why don't you approach someone? Get up off your ass and come dance?"

Dave glared. "Acting on my feelings doesn't work out well for me," he muttered, thinking of the horrified way Kurt had looked at him when he'd kissed him.

Sebastian scoffed. "It does at Scandals. No one in this room will reject you. You're the enigma."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Bull," he scoffed, sipping his beer.

"Come on. Come dance with me," Sebastian needled, "I'll show you how much fun you're missing out on."

Dave felt like he had something to prove somehow. Like going with him then would make his point even clearer, so he drains the rest of his beer.

"Fine," he says, standing up, "Show me a good time."

Sebastian grins, "Don't believe everything you read in the bathroom stalls about me." He pulls at Dave's hand and drags him to the dancefloor.

_Tainted Love_.

"I like this song!" Dave said loudly over the music, bobbing his head awkwardly. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He grabbed Dave's waist and pulled it flush against his own. "Ever seen Dirty Dancing, Baby?"

Dave shakes his head wordlessly, still focused on the way Sebastian's belt buckle was brushing over his own.

"Good. It's crap," Sebastian grins. "I'm a much better teacher."

He drags Dave's hands to the small of his back, dangerously close to his ass and wraps his own hands around Dave's neck.

He leans down to speak sultrily in Dave's ear. "Now we move."

Sebastian rolls his hips against Dave's and Dave freezes in shock at the absurd sexiness of the simple move. He gasps for breath and wills himself not to get hard.

"Loosen up," Sebastian orders, smiling. "Just let go, Dave. Don't be so tense."

Sebastian rolls his hips in time to the music and Dave rocks back awkwardly.

"Better!" Sebastian smiles genuinely. "You're thinking too much."

Dave tries to let go and focus instead on the two beers and the beat of the music and the delicious musk of Sebastian's cologne and the way his body felt nestled against Sebastian's. He swayed and rolled, burying his face in Sebastian's neck.

"Fuck…" Sebastian laughs, "You just relaxed so much… Isn't it great?"

Dave nods against his neck.

Sebastian rolls against him and Dave tells himself he must be imagining the hardness in Sebastian's trousers. Of course… He can't convince his cock, and before long, he's half-hard and grinding harder.

Sebastian barks out a shaky laugh and rocks back against him, and all doubt flies out the window. _Sebastian Smythe is hard_. Hard and whining and rubbing his cock against Dave's on the dance floor of Scandals.

Dave moaned against his neck, and with that one action, the intent of the dance changed and Sebastian pulled his hair gently to get him to raise his head, then Sebastian's lips were hot and soft and needy against his own, searching for something.

Dave made a noise of surprise in his throat, but he kissed him back and his hips gave an involuntary little rock. Sebastian hissed in approval.

"That's it… _Fuck_… I _knew_… I fucking _knew_ you were hiding all this somewhere… _Fuck_…" Sebastian kissed him and _gripped his ass_ to pull him closer and Dave heard himself whimper.

"_Want_…" Dave heard himself mutter, "_Want_."

Sebastian smirked and kissed him again. "Want what, Dave?"

Dave just whimpers.

"More?" Sebastian suggests. "Less clothes, more lips?"

Dave stares at him for a beat, thinking carefully about just what this means. He nods.

Sebastian smiles and takes his hand.

"Come on, I have to go and pay my tab at the bar." He leads Dave over and Harry begins to tally up his bill as Dave continues to rock against his hip helplessly.

"And you bought the beer for Dave, so that takes your total to $27.60," Harry tells him. Sebastian hands him thirty and tells him to keep the change and Dave grins against his ear.

"You approached me…" He hummed happily, "My move worked."

Sebastian stared at him, then broke out in hysterical laughter. "That was a _move_? More like a _still_!"

Dave grinned. "I wanted you to have to try really hard to get me."

Sebastian looks at him incredulously. "You're… something else…"

Dave kisses him on the neck and grinds against him.

"Speaking of something else… Let's go do something else… In the backseat of your car."

Sebastian's eyes widen in delight.

"I created a monster!"

* * *

**Reviews make me reeally happy... XD**


End file.
